justdancefandomcom-20200222-history
Sympathy For The Devil (Fatboy Slim Remix)
|artist = ( Remix) |year = 1969 (The Rolling Stones) 2003 (Fatboy Slim Remix) |difficulty = |effort = |nogm = 2 |dg = |mode = Solo |pc = Red |gc = Light Green |pictos = 59 |perf = Julia Spiesser |nowc = SympathyDevil }}"Sympathy For The Devil" by is featured on . The game uses a remixed and shortened version by . Appearance of the Dancer The dancer is a woman in a devil costume. She has curly maroon hair, a pair of red horns, a red ruffly dress with a purple corset, a pitchfork tail, and red strapped stiletto heels. Remake In the remake, the coach looks shorter, her outline is red and her color palette is neater. Background The background is purple with red smoke and moving eyeballs with different sizes. The eyeballs look directly at the dancer. Remake The eyeballs are more shinier, and whenever "woo woo" is sung,or when the piano is played in the beginning of the routine, the background glows a faint blue tint. Gold Moves There are 2 Gold Moves in this routine. They occur one after another: Gold Move 1: Swivel down. Gold Move 2: Get up and put both of your hands up the air slowly. sympathydevil gm 1.png|Gold Move 1 sympathydevil gm 2.png|Gold Move 2 SympathyDevil gm 1.gif|Both Gold Moves in-game Appearances in Mashups Sympathy For The Devil ''appears in the following Mashups: * ''Ain't No Other Man * Baby One More Time * Bad Romance (Monsters) * Bailando (Let's Rock!) * Crucified * Never Can Say Goodbye (Best of JD 2) * Oh No! * The Final Countdown Captions Sympathy For The Devil appears in Puppet/Party Master Modes. Here are the captions attributed to her dance moves: * Claws * Claws N Paws * Claw Walk * Dancing Devil * Devil Guitar * Devil Wind Up * Diabolical Swing * Feline * Guitar Devil * Play Guitar With The Devil * Praying Devil * Rocking Devil * Scratch Trivia * The background for the routine appears in Rock Lobster. * Her avatar is the one of several avatars which saw changes in later games (the haircut was straight and bobbed in but it is long and curly in and ). * Sympathy for the Devil is the fourth song by Fatboy Slim to be in the series. ** It is the third song to be a Fatboy Slim remix. * A poster featuring the coach can be seen in another of Ubisoft's games, "CSI: Hidden Crimes".CSIhiddencrimesjd2poster.jpeg * In the remake, the fire effect appears differently and is slowed down, and the coach fades slower. ** Additionally, the coach is cropped in order to fit the size of the score trackers, which are on the top of the screen and not at the sides like in . Therefore, some parts of her hands get cut away when she raises them up. *** This is the second remade song in which the coach had to be cropped; the first one being Professor Pumplestickle. * In the menu square, the coach s glove is on her left hand. * The beta avatar from can be found on the files. Gallery Game Files Devil_cover_jd2.png|''Sympathy For The Devil'' Deviljd4.png| avatar 37.png|Avatar on Sympathy For The Devil.png|Avatar on and later games 20037.png|Golden avatar 30037.png|Diamond avatar pictos-sprite sympathy.png|Pictograms In-Game Screenshots sympathymenu.png|''Sympathy For The Devil'' on the menu Sympathy_For_The_Devil4.jpg|Gameplay Promotional Images SFTDCoach.png|Promotional coach Beta Elements pastille_icons_devil.png| beta avatar Others CSIhiddencrimesjd2poster.jpeg|Coach's appearance on a poster in CSI: Hidden Crimes Crucifiedmu start.gif|''Love You Like A Love Song'' is "burnt" by the coach Crucified s Mashup sympathy devil hands glitch.png|Hands glitch in . Videos Official Music Video Sympathy For The Devil (Fatboy Slim Remix) Teasers Just Dance 2 - Rolling Stones Sympathy For Devil Gameplay Sympathy For The Devil - Just Dance 2 Extractions Just Dance 2 - Sympathy For The Devil (Fatboy Slim Remix) by The Rolling Stones|Just Dance Now Remake 90801a2c References Site Navigation it:Sympathy For The Devil (Fatboy Slim Remix) es:Sympathy For The Devil Category:Songs Category:1960s Category:Pop Songs Category:Rock Songs Category:Songs by Fatboy Slim Category:Easy Songs Category:Calm Songs Category:Solo Songs Category:Solo Females Category:Songs in Just Dance 2 Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 4 Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2014 Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2015 Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2016 Category:Shortened Songs Category:Console Exclusives Category:Deceased Artists Category:Remixes Category:Remade Songs